Soprano and Bass: How Alice Met Jasper
by 911turbowriter
Summary: Before Twilight,there was a couple. Two soulmates. Alice and Jasper. With the simple phrase,"You've Kept me Waiting." Their lives were intertwined for eternity. Here is Alice's version of how she met Jasper, that one rainy day in a diner in Philadelphia.
1. You've Kept Me Waiting

**So, The writer of "Soprano and Bass", ClairDeLuneTaz, had asked me to write a sort of sister story based on Jasper and Alice meeting for the first time. I deleted it with the hope of creating my own version of how they met, but never got around to it. Several of you asked me to re-post and continue this version. If I get some review, I'll keep on posting, but if not, it comes back down. So let's give this another try! Please review (:**

I felt slightly immature as I twirled a little bit in my high bar stool, but I couldn't help it.

I was very anxious. I had seen him in my head. A sort of vision? My senses told me that I should find him, and so here I was, in a diner in Philadelphia, surrounded by humans dining on breakfast, and in order to do what? To meet a vampire whom I knew nothing about. A complete stranger. I hoped that my instincts were right, they usually were.

I hoped that he was a good and friendly soul. He had to be. I would believe that. He certainly looked nice. He had a very official and military look to him, but his eyes were kind, despite the color.

I watched the rain fall. Tapping my fingers against the counter, absentmindedly as I waited. Not impatient, but almost nervous. How would he react? What would I say? Other humans were drawn to me because of how I looked, but would another vampire be drawn to me?

Then I heard it. The sound I had been fearing and looking forward to at the same time.

The bell above the door jingled its innocent little chime, announcing that a new customer had arrived. He glanced up at me, silently studying me, but not in a bad way.

I hopped down from the stool, and danced towards him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I said softly, giving my best welcoming smile

"I'm sorry maim." He said, ducking his head, like a kind southern gentlemen

I quickly debated in my head. Do I talk to him here? No. Too many witnesses. Human witnesses.

I took his hand, and looked warmly into his eyes.

"Come with me." I said, leading him away from the stools.

I opened the door and the bells chimed again, although now they did not make me nervous at all. They sounded like a symbol of hope, of piece, serenity, success.

I lead him for a while quietly. What was he thinking? The curiosity was eating at me.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked

"I'm sorry, we're going to my place." I laughed, "It's just around that corner." I said gesturing to an upcoming corner on the street

"You look confused." I decided, I laughed again, "I would be too. Don't worry. I will explain." I promised giving him another smile.

I lead him to the hotel Harmonie, and he willingly followed me up to my room in the hotel. I closed the door and moved towards him to remove his coat. He immediately crouched down, and a snarl escaped from his chest.

I took an immediate step back.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to take your coat." I explained

"No, I'm sorry. I was just surprised." He said, straightening himself

He handed me his coat, and that was when I saw his exposed skin. The hundreds of glittery, silvery crescents criss- crossing his skin at every angle. Battle scars.

**Please review, so I can keep re-updating this **


	2. All I Know

"Oh." I gasped, gazing in awe at the scars.

What had he been through? I felt a little fearful, but I decided to keep my cool.

I walked over to the bed, and sat down on the edge, and gave him what I hoped would come across as another friendly and welcoming smile. I motioned for him to join me, and thin I slid back and curled my legs so that I could sit comfortably in a knot further back towards the headboard. He cautiously moved to the edge of the bed, still examining me, but again, not in a bad way. In a curious way. The same way I was examining him.

"Who are you?" he asked warily

"I'm sorry." I replied as truly and sincerely as I could, "I'm Alice. Hmmm…" I pondered, "I hadn't considered how to explain this to you…"

"What is your name? I always imagined it would be something…something strong like William or…" I trailed off, feeling a little foolish

"I am Jasper Whitlock. I am very pleased to meet you, Miss Alice." He said, reaching forward and kissing my hand that had been resting against one of my legs. This action brought him closer, and now he was sitting beside me, still holding me hand. I felt a little nervous at first, but then calmness and tenderness overwhelmed me.

"I'm…." he re-started, "Do I know you Miss Alice?" he asked

I brought my index finger to my lip, as I did when I thought of how to say something, and took a deep breath.

"No, no, Jasper…Jasper." I said again, mulling over his name. I liked the way it rolled off my tongue.

"But I know you." I said, trying my best not to sound ridiculous and frightening, "Sort of." I said changing my tone again.

I wasn't sure how to get it out.

"I…I know I'm confusing you, Jasper, So I will just start at the beginning."

I took a moment to think about how to begin. I looked down at my hands, and smoothed small circles around one of the crescent shaped marks on his hand.

"I came to Philadelphia to find you. I saw you at the diner…"

"What do you mean you saw me?"

I winced, and then looked up at his face with sincere apology for not being clear enough.

"I saw a picture of you…in my head. I have been seeing these the last couple of…hmm…maybe two years? Could be more…" I sighed

"Miss Alice, when you say that you see things, do you mean that is your gift? That you see…what, the future?"

I was taken aback.

"My gift? What do you mean? I mean, yes, I do see the future, but what do you mean my gift?" I asked

"How old are you?" he asked me, not answering my question

I hesitated, still confused, but now a little morose.

"I don't know…I can only remember from about two years ago in Louisville, Kentucky." I mumbled, shaking my head sadly, disappointed with myself for not knowing specifics

"Who created you?" he probed.

I paused, "I don't know. I don't know any others like me." I said in barely a whisper

He was obviously taken by surprise. Completely, shell-shocked.

"So you have never met any other vampires?"

"So I am a vampire then…I thought so. Hmm… no, you are the first one that I have met."

"What do you remember?" he asked, calmly

"Well…" I began. "I woke up on the ground in a lonely alley. It was night. My throat was dry and parched and something smelled really good," I cringed at the memory

"There was a man at the top of the street, and before I could think about what I was doing… I…" I looked down, embarrassed at what I had done

"Yes, you fed from him and then what."

"Then, I saw something."

"You had a vision?"

He looked intrigued now. Fascinated even.

"Yes, yes…that's it...a vision. I saw you," I hesitated and tilted my head to the side, "You killed a man, just like I had…well, you did not make as much of a mess as I did but I felt something then."

"I knew… I knew then, that I was different from the man I had killed, from the man you killed...but I knew that I was the same…the same as you." I stopped, and stared into his eyes, smiling warmly

"What else?" he prodded

"Then, right after, I had another…vision…I saw this family; a man, a woman, two boys and a girl…in their teens. They had the strangest yellow eyes, almost gold. They were hunting in a forest, they were hunting bears."

"Hunting bears?" he asked, dumbfounded

"Yes, yes, hunting bears. I learned their names when they spoke to each other. The father figure is Carlisle, the mother is Esme, and their children are Emmett, Edward and Rosalie."

"These people, were they vampires?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh yes, yes, they are just like us," I replied quickly, "Only they are different," I smiled ,"Right then and there, I snapped back to reality, I saw the man in my arms, I saw the blood on my hands, my shirt…and," I stopped, too embarrassed of myself to go on

"I couldn't believe I had killed a man, he was just about twenty two and the rose he was carrying was thrown on the ground a few feet away. I was appalled at myself" I cried and then hung my head, embarrassed and ashamed again

Jasper started to stroke my hand. It felt so right. So re-assuring. Like magic.

"I wanted to cry, but I found that I couldn't, there were no tears. I didn't know what to do. I ran away as fast as I could, and that was very fast! I tried to figure out my situation, I tried to figure out what I was but, I might as well had tried to bring that man back to life!"

"I couldn't remember my surname, or where I lived or who were my parents or what I was doing lying on the street. I could remember nothing! Nothing!"

"So what did you do then?"he asked

"I thought about what I had seen Carlisle do…and I had another vision, they just inflate in my head, like a balloon,"

"_Carlisle and Emmett were in a forest._

"_There were others here," Carlisle said._

"_Damn, what do you think are the chances that they are vegetarian vampires?" Emmett asked._

"_There are very few that live our way Emmett, very few that have a conscience, we should leave immediately, we don't want to run into any nomads,"_

"_Awww, I never get to fight anybody, Edward cheats and Rose is…well...a girl,"_

"_Emmett, a fight can end in death, and killing is not right, no matter if you rid the world of a bloodthirsty vampire, so calm down. I think its time we return home."_

And then, the balloon popped. That's when I realized what I was… a vampire," I whispered, "I also realized that I didn't_ have_ to kill people. There was a forest North-East of Louisville. I went there immediately, I was afraid…of myself. I was alone and I didn't know what to do, so I stayed just far enough so that I couldn't smell the people. I hated being alone in the forest but the dark didn't bother me so much, I could still see. I concentrated a lot on Carlisle and his family, learning what they did; they were my company all those times. I saw how they could interact with people, they trained themselves no to kill people and it gave me hope that I could still be me-though I didn't know who that was-but still. I decided to be like them. I stayed away from people for many months and soon I found that it got easier to be nearer to them, but only when I was full, when I had hunted. I was still afraid to go too near though.I don't know how long it was before I had another vision of you, you were getting on a train to Pittsburgh."

"That was six months ago" he informed me.

I nodded.

"I decided that needed to venture out if I was going to do anything at all. I couldn't just stay in the forest. So I went into town. My throat felt raw and, in the beginning, I could only stand minutes at a time. I persisted though; I was encouraged by what I saw in my visions of Emmett and Edward. I got better at it and I began concentrating on you. I figured out that my visions were of the future and so, I figured, _you_ had to be part of my future as well."

"I figured that I had to find you, you first because you were the first one that I had seen. So I started paying attention to you. I saw you in Pittsburgh then, you got on a train to Philadelphia. I made my decision then, I stole some money and got on a train to come and find you. I held my breath the entire way there. I arrived two weeks ago, my visions got clearer and I could see you coming into a diner. I spent my time figuring out which diner it was. When I did, the visions got so clear that I could tell how long before you would arrive. I waited and then you came. That's my story," I finished with a tired but relieved sigh.

I leaned back on to the pile of pillows against the headboard, still holding his hand for support.

"I am amazed at your level self-control, newborns…"

I was confused. I tried to hide my confusion, but he caught it. It was like he could read my emotions.

"New vampires, newborns, are wild; it's a good thing you were able to get to that forest quickly. The coven you spoke of, the family of vampires, they are probably not related as you seem to think. They are just a group."

"Oh,"

"And, you have fed recently, your eyes are bright, where did you find animals here?"

"I didn't…" I stammered, the guilt returning to me, "I had no time to leave to find a forest. The man came so close to me and I inhaled the same time...I can't believe I did it again. That was two days ago."

I stared into his mysterious eyes.

"It's nice to know somebody like me," I confessed "So tell me about you, why do you have all these scars?" She asked.

"My scars." He murmured

He rotated his arm in my hand, more crescents visible as he turned it

"More scars?" I breathed

Now it was his turn to talk. He played with my hair thinking of a response. I decided to ask it more clearly. I wanted to know him. The scars. His eyes. His life. There was only one way to ask.

"How did you get those?"

**Reviews are better than a shopping trip with Alice (:**


	3. Our Scars Remind Us

"Well, Miss Alice, I am from the South…do I have to start at the beginning… or will an outline be satisfactory?"

Even though I wasn't uncomfortable, I snuggled in closer to the pillows, like a child ready for a bed time story.

"Oh yes, yes, do tell all. I want to hear all about you!" I pleaded excitedly

"I was created by a vampire called Maria in the time of the wars of the South, 1861. She was my…"

I was genuinely confused. I hoped he didn't think it would be rude if I interrupted him this once.

"Wait, wait…what exactly do you mean by …created?"

"So you do not remember your transformation?"

"No, I told you, the farthest memory I have is waking up on the ground."

"Well, I suppose having no memory of your transformation is a good thing. It's not really something I like remembering. Well, a vampire is created when another vampire bites them and leaves the venom to spread. It is a difficult thing to do; stopping the instinct to feed. I cannot understand why your creator would leave you though, it's not normal."

He waited. Probably for me to interject. But I was too immersed in the story to interrupt at this moment. I tried to read his face.

"So, Maria found my extra abilities useful…"

"You see the future too?" I asked, suddenly joyous

Wouldn't it be fantastic if I had someone to share my wild images with? Someone who would understand how I yearned to change the ghastly, and relish the positive?

"No, no, I can… feel what you feel and I can control how you feel." He explained

"Are you angry?" he asked as an after-thought

"No, why would I be?" I laughed, perplexed at why he would think that

"Are you angry now?" he asked.

Suddenly I was furious, and I couldn't fathom why. Oh.

"That was…" I couldn't finish. No words would be able to describe it.

He laughed softly. It was like music to my petite ears.

I had so many questions to ask, and so I asked them.

He didn't seem to mind them, although he seemed to edit and alter his stories about newborns slightly.

"I began to get negative feedback from Maria," he was explaining why he had left, "…fear, malice, and I began to prepare to destroy my only ally, my creator, my teacher, the very core of my existence…"

A small amount of sadness knotted in my stomach for him. He smiled politely, feeling the change in my aura, I supposed.

"I didn't want to kill her…" he explained, "I had never known anyone as much as I'd known her and we had spent many decades as partners…" he sighed

"Were you in love with Maria?" I asked as he sighed

"Love…is what Peter feels for Charlotte. That is the only guide I have to judge what love is. Peter will die for Charlotte, any day, without a doubt. I …wouldn't, for Maria, and she wouldn't for me. It was easy for me to leave her when Peter came back for me. I had grown tired of her greed and bloodlust, her vengeance and brutality. I was glad that I didn't have to kill her, but I would have, had it become necessary. She was my closest companion but I was _not_ in love with her." he admitted, shaking his head.

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and he looked at me curiously.

My fingers went back to tracing his crescent covered hands with my index finger again.

"So you don't like killing people?" I asked.

"Humans? No. But what choice have I? I need sustenance."

"Yes, we do have a choice, like Carlisle," I pointed out with a grin.

"Miss Alice, It is not our nature to hunt animals. They do not taste anywhere near as good as humans, neither are they satisfying. I have never even heard of a vampire surviving solely on blood of animals. It is unfathomable."

I sat in silence for a while, though not ceasing my fingers from tracing patterns on his smooth, alabaster skin.

"We both cannot kill people, So… do we give in to our new instincts to satisfy ourselves and disregard what we both know to be painful- to say the least, immoral and cruel…or, do we make the sacrifice? Sacrifice our desire to walk closer to…to,"

"Normalness," I concluded

"I don't know." He spoke in a hard voice.

I recoiled at the tone of his voice, which was full of rejection and order. So official sounding, no longer tender or explanatory. So military.

"But I do know that, right now, I am very thirsty and require a drink. It has been nice to make your acquaintance Miss Alice. Good evening." He said, releasing his hand from mine.

No! He couldn't go. Not now. How would I find the Cullens alone? He couldn't leave me.

I would feel even more alone than before.

I pulled his hand gently. "Please, don't leave me,"

"I… am lost…Jasper," I said quietly, my eyes burning with sadness and melancholy

"Okay, okay, Miss Alice, listen to me. I really am thirsty. We can discuss our diet when I come back. I _will_ come back tonight. I promise you."

I released his hand. Something told me that what he had said was true. He would come back.

**Please Review :D**


	4. Like Everybody Else

I lay down against the pile of pillows and smiled the biggest smile.

I hadn't felt so happy in what? Years?

I didn't know why.

Should I tell him what I had seen? About us? Or did I let it happen on its own?

Love couldn't change, couldn't it?

I closed my eyes and pictured his face. Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. So serious, yet so comforting. So official. Miss Alice. I smirked at the name, but I liked it. I liked him.

Then I heard steps.

Foot steps. Too light and graceful too be a human.

I sprang up and met him at the door, throwing my arms around him. I inhaled his sweet aroma, and I smiled up at him. He paused, not sure what to do. But he slowly, awkwardly moved his hands around my back and attempted a hug.

"Thank you." I murmured, still not letting go

"So what do we do now?" I asked. We had been quiet for quite a while. I was laying face-up, eyes closed, across the bed with my right hand on my chest and my left hand in Jasper's.

He sat at my side, looking more comfortable than before. His thumb gliding back and forth along my fingers. We listened to each other breathe in silence. And then he silently unbuttoned the cuff of my sleeve, and my body went rigid.

"I'm sorry, Miss Alice…I swear, I meant no harm,"

"Alabama." I breathed, staring into space

He relaxed realizing that my reaction was not to what he had just done.

"Alabama?" he repeated, twisting it into a question

"That's where Carlisle and they are headed next." I explained

"So you want to go find them?" he guessed

"No," I said softly, "I hope it's not too much to ask…I want _us_ to go find them." I looked into his eyes hopefully now.

I couldn't venture off into the unknown alone. Without _him_.

"Alabama is a big place, you know," he answered

I threw my arms around him once again.

He didn't react as awkwardly this time. He rested his head on my shoulder.

We left immediately. Though we both felt guilty about it, we broke into a few stores, pick-pocketing the contents of the registers.

Jasper stole us each a pair of sunglasses.

Before getting to the train station, I convinced Jasper to make a quick shopping trip. It was necessary, of course.

"How are we going to find them once we get there?" he asked, when we were on the train

"Just like I found you." I decided, "I will have to pay very close attention. It will take some time, but it's the best I can do." I replied.

I leaned back and closed my eyes.

My breathing slowed and I raised my hand to rub my temple. I moved my fingers to make the picture clearer, like making sure a radio's signal was as clear as possible.

My eyes snapped open, about two hours later.

"Emmett and Edward are planning a hunting trip next Wednesday. Carlisle cannot go because he has to work."

"What does he do?"

"Oh, he's a doctor."

"A doctor, as in, he treats humans…humans that have blood?"

"Yes, yes." I said, not seeing why it was such a big deal

I personally thought that it was splendid that they were acting civilized, despite what they were. Especially by helping innocent humans, instead of hurting them.

"Are you sure he doesn't feed off of them?"

"No," I replied confidently, "His eyes are always yellow-gold."

"Animal blood makes their eyes yellow," he mused, "but, your eyes are red, why aren't they yellow?"

The guilt and melancholy returned to my conscience quickly.

"Remember, I killed a man before I met you, Human blood makes our eyes red, it will take a while before the animal blood changes it back," I sighed.

He reached out for my hand.

I smiled at his gesture. My palm continued to be stroked by him.

"Can you make me happy?" I asked

I laughed hearing the request out loud. Of course he could make me happy.

"I mean now, can you make me feel happy," I clarified.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, do it. I want to feel happy."

Joy flooded through my system.

I felt relaxed and happy, and so I slunk down in the seat and returned to my former position.

Jasper checked us in at the Hotel L'Amour. It was a large, fancy hotel. Our room was white walled and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"I can see them more clearly now, because we are closer." I explained.

"I was thinking," he said slowly

I paused, and smiled lightly.

"If Carlisle is a doctor… that means he must be registered at a hospital. Do you know his surname?"

"I can see things that they do and things that they say, the information I gather is restricted to what I am able to see and hear and I haven't heard him use his surname yet. But that is an excellent idea. If I can get lucky and hear his last name then we can check the nearest hospital. They must have a list of all doctors in the state."

I flashed an adoring smile at him. Very impressive. Intelligent. He nodded in response to my smile.

"We should get some clothes though. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. We could go shopping in town." I suggested.

He sighed.

How could anyone not enjoy shopping? I'd have to fix that. That was the only fault I could find in him.

He walked toward me, took my hand and said, "Well, we'd better go now, because it is four already and we don't want the stores to close…unless you were planning to break in again." and he smiled wickedly.

"No, no, let's do this the normal way, like everybody else." I grinned

_**Reviews**_** would be quite lovely. They may even provoke me to put yet another chapter up, say, tomorrow? *shrugs* It's up to you!**


	5. What Are We Feeling?

**I'm glad there are still a few of you interested in this, and reviews would be a lovely way to boost my self esteem. Love you all!**

Downtown, the streets were beginning to empty. There were clouds blocking out the sunlight so we were free to roam.

I pulled Jasper into a corner boutique with a black and white awning. Chanel.

The girl in the store watched us in awe, but then she caught herself and approached me. She offered help, naming the items around the store.

"That one," I said gesturing to a formal women's suit

"Ah, yes, you have fine taste Miss. This is the Chanel suit. The inside is a well-cut wool jersey and it is worn under this straight, collarless cardigan jacket. The skirt, as you can see is a full-cut design. It will suit your body perfectly Miss. The entire outfit is complemented by this sailor hat, the type that Miss Coco herself wears."

The girl gestured to the beige and white outfit.

I touched the sleeve, considered for a moment and then said, "I'll take it. And that black strap dress with the white scarf as well, oh, shoes, those black heels over there too please."

The girl looked staggered. She had been preoccupied with our faces since we walked in the door. She seemed to take in my sunglasses and wrinkled clothing now. I had been wearing that same forest green blouse and long white skirt since I'd met Jasper.

"Umm, miss," the girl hesitated, feeling very embarrassed, "That will be two thousand, four hundred dollars," she looked at me with a confused expression on her face. I pulled out a wad and paid for the items, leaving the girl astonished. She looked over at Jasper then. He was leaning against a wall near the door, observing our exchange.

He walked towards me, "Aren't you going to try them on?" he asked.

"I know what will fit me," I answered in an amused tone, "Where can we find fine men's clothing?" I asked the girl.

"Just down the street at 'His and Hers,'" the girl looked at Jasper's face in wonder.

"Your husband will be able to find a wide selection of excellent clothing there."

My breath caught in embarrassment.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper smile at her words and my reaction. He didn't correct her. He quickly thanked her, grabbed by bags, and ushered me through the door.

"I really don't think I will need this for the things we will be doing, Miss Alice." he tried to reason with me as I adjusted his lapels on the second tuxedo I'd made him try.

"Oh, come now, Jasper, you don't need an occasion for a tux, besides you look dashing. We can't leave without this one."

I danced around the store scoping out under garments for both of us, socks, sweaters, simple shirts, pants, leggings, sundresses, jeans, khakis. And a nice pair of Mexican leather shoes for Jasper.

I walked around touching fabrics and enjoying the silence of the store as Jasper paid for our haul. I let Jasper know that I was getting another pair of shoes for myself, but that I would pay, so he could step outside and get some fresh air.

I walked up to Jasper holding yet another bag; he took it, adding it to the bunch of straps in the firm grasp of his left hand.

He brought his right hand out from behind his back, presenting a blood red rose. He dipped his head and said, "A lovely flower for a lovely lady, are you ready to go?"

I stared into his eyes. "Thank you Jasper," I breathed.

I laid my palm on his chest, and closed my eyes. Content. I looked down at the rose and inhaled it's smell. Jasper dropped the bags; his arms encircled me.

When we got back to the hotel I decided to take a shower. Not that I needed one, I never smelled or anything. I was just so happy that I felt the need to sing in the shower. Well, hum. I stayed in there for a moment enjoying my happy and calm state. I turned the handles, and got out.

I toweled myself off, and got into a v-neck sweater and jeans. I walked out of the bathroom still towel drying my hair. I smiled down at Jasper who was sitting on the bed.

I froze, dropping the towel.

My hair clung to my cheeks.

My eyes darted to his.

"What is that?" he choked out, shaking off his shock.

"What is that?" he repeated, "What are you feeling? What are _we_ feeling?"

"I don't know." I said finally and hurried away to the window, out of his view.

*

I sat on the bed, hugging my knees to my chest, keeping my eyes closed. I was still embarrassed at how Jasper could sense my feelings from before, but I was trying to ignore it. I was also rather frustrated.

I snapped my eyes open because I'd heard Jasper enter the room.

"So smug," I muttered, barely audible, even to me. I closed my eyes again and rubbed my temples. Jasper sat down on the edge of the bed. I gasped.

I opened my eyes, but I wasn't focused on the present.

"I can see their house" I mumbled.

"Can you draw it?" Jasper asked, coming towards me with a pencil and pad from the night table. I took the tools and drew, my hand moved swiftly across the page, my eyes still staring off into space, concentrating on the crystal-clear picture. I looked down at it.

"Yes, this is it," I whispered.

The picture that I had drawn was of the outside of a house, a grand, high house with distinct English style. The front double doors were thick and wooden with intricate handles. There was a great deal of glass on the front wall. Tall Cypress trees hugged the perimeter of the house. The driveway was cobblestone and there was a large porch on the lower floor. I had tried to include as many details as possible.

"This is great," he said.

I'm sure I looked displeased.

"Well, no matter if I can see their house, I still have no clue as to which part in this state it is." I huffed.

He obviously did not like to see me frustrated, because I felt my mood lighten. I was no longer stressed, just very happy, just like in the train.

"Are you doing that?" I double checked with a smile

He smiled back.

"Is it possible to resist it?" I asked, "Because I am trying very hard right now to be angry with you." I laughed.

"No, I've never met anyone who could resist it."

I sighed. "So can you make someone feel any how you want them to feel?" I asked, genuinely curious but with a hint of frustration.

"For the most part, yes; happiness, sadness, anger, fear, lust…"

I twitched.

"Love?" I asked.

He sighed.

Sadly?

"I can only induce emotions that I have experienced for myself."

"Tell me something. What do you feel?" he asked, suddenly

I flinched again. My eyes flashed. "You just took me by surprise, that's all." I retorted defensively.

"No, no, not that, I recognize that. There's something else. Something I don't recognize."

Was Jasper telling the truth? Had he not felt love before? That was what I was feeling. At least I thought.

"Miss Alice, look at me please," he put his hand under my chin and tilted my head so that I was now looking into his eyes.

"Whatever it is that you feel for me, I feel the exact same for you… I just don't have a name for it." He murmured

I looked at him slowly. Millions of emotions pulsing. Love. hate. confusion. relief. shock. wonder. love.

"I didn't know that you felt it already." I whispered, "I thought that it would take a while."

"Jasper… it is love."

I took his two hands and held them firmly. I said this while being cautiously confident, "I had another vision, one that I did not tell you about. I was afraid. Please understand, I did not know you then," I swallowed and measured his face, "It was of us…we were in love."

"Us? In love?" he asked.

"Yes, Jasper… I've been in love with you, since even before I met you…" I whispered.

It sounded so wrong out loud.

"Miss Alice…"

"Please, call me Alice."

"Alice, I do not love you,"

I froze. What? But I had seen… No. No.

"Alice, no, listen, don't close your eyes,"

No. no. no.

He had to love me.

I loved him.

"I so much more than love you, Alice; I passionately, fervently admire, adore and love you."

I exhaled slowly, relief slowly slinking towards me. I looked into his sensitive eyes.

How could I have doubted him?

Jasper slowly placed his hands on my cheeks, cupping my face. He leaned down, and I parted my lips and closed my eyes, smiling and glowing eternally.

He pressed his lips against mine gently. Our lips moved together, in synchronization. Slowly at first, and then a little faster, but not so hasty.

He pulled me closer, and I didn't pull back. We continued for a little bit, but then I broke off, and lay on top of him staring into his eyes, keeping as still as I could.

"That was it," I breathed. "That was my vision."

He stroked my hair.

"Jackson!" I exclaimed springing up, excited now.

"Who is Jackson?" he asked nervously

"That's where they go to school, Jackson High. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie go to school there, that must mean they live nearby."

"So we have a heading," he said getting up to dash across the room to get a map of Alabama. We spread it out on the bed. It was in the South West corner of the state.

I spotted it first and when I did, I leaped across the map, knocking Jasper over onto the floor, giggling breathlessly. I held onto him there, on the floor, for a minute, and he hugged me back.

**Reviews are better than sharing a hotel room with Jasper…well, maybe not :D**


	6. Feels Like Home

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, I'm absolutely scatterbrained and busy beyond belief. Check out my website (no spaces and replace dots with actual ones) www (dot) how opposed are you to grand theft auto (dot) webs (dot com, and check out the new character blog www (dot) 911 Turbo Writer (dot) Blogspot (dot) com. A lot of my stories are getting wrapped up, and I have a whole load of new ones popping up soon, so be sure to review and add me to alerts. Love you all!**

We left on Thursday for Jackson. I was bubbling over with excitement. It was hard to keep myself together.

"Just like I knew you were going to be a part of my future, I know they are a part of _our _future" I explained to him

"I can see them so much clearer now. Try not to look so scary Jasper." I joked with him.

"Only three of them are there today." I said as we raced up the hill, nervous as to why he wasn't answering me and let me do all of the talking

"Alice, let me go first, if they get aggressive, I will know and I can come back and we will decide how to proceed."

I laughed. And now he speaks. Always the gentleman. Now where was the fun in that?

"They're not like that Jasper, they will not fight us, I'm sure of it."

I tapped my finger to my temple to show him evidence of my sureness.

"It's like I've known them for years."

We walked for a while, until the big house came into view. I kept my eyes straight ahead, but I could see that Jasper was fidgeting with his suit. I tried my best to muffle my laugh.

It was important to look proper. I felt the ground change texture, and I looked down and realized that the soft, squishy, marshy land had turned into cobblestone. I pulled out my Chanel heels and slipped them onto my feet.

Carlisle was waiting on the porch with Esme and Rosalie a little bit behind him.

I had seen them in my visions, but now they seemed so real, I couldn't believe it.

And the blonde, Rosalie, was so exquisite. Surely she had not been so beautiful in my mind. She did have a bitterness to her. Her curious eyes looking Jasper and myself up and down. Esme looked, almost inviting. Very maternal, although she couldn't have been changed older than 27, at most. Carlisle looked curious. He wore the same face that Jasper had, when he'd first met me.

Jasper gripped my hand firmly, and ushered me behind him, so that he could guard me.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, it's so good to finally meet you. When will Edward and Emmett be back? I can't wait to meet them." I sang, as we walked up the steps

They all looked staggered. I realized how I had come across to them.

Oops.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I always forget. I am Alice and this is Jasper. We are coming from Philadelphia. We've been looking for you."

Carlisle composed himself but still had that element of fear in him, his eyes flickered back to Jasper intermittently, "Miss Alice, you look beautiful, it is nice to meet you both. I don't understand what you mean though. You've been looking for us? Forgive me, but how do you know our names?"

"Oh Carlisle, we have a lot of explaining to do. May we come inside? I swear we mean no harm. I know Jasper looks scary, but really, he is very nice"

Carlisle thought for a moment.

"Yes, please. Do come in."

I walked right over to the white couch and sat down. Jasper followed suit.

"Ahh yes, I can see so clearly now,"

This was it. The place I had been searching for.

"Can you feel it Jasper? It feels like home," I whispered.

"So, we have come to join your family," I announced, and waited for their reaction

Shock flooded their faces. This was no surprise.

"Miss Alice, Mr. Jasper, we live differently to you, we do not hunt humans but we do live around them, we survive only on the blood of animals."

I smile, showing them that was exactly what I had meant.

"We know; that is why we came to find you. I have been following you lifestyle for around two years now but, recently… I slipped, which is why my eyes are not the same color as yours. Jasper, here, is willing to try, aren't you Jasper?"

I looked at him hopefully.

"I know you are all confused, I was just as bewildered when she found me. Alice has the ability to see the future. She has been getting visions of your family for quite a while. This is how we were able to find you." Jasper explained.

Carlisle looked at me, "You have seen how we do things?"

I smiled.

"Your family has been my only company for most of my life... as far as I know. I learned everything from you. If not for my visions, I don't know what I would have done." I finished seriously

"So you mean to say that you both _want_ to give up the normal vampire lifestyle, for one of sacrifice?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded vigorously. Jasper only nodded once.

"We are happy that others want to adopt our lifestyle. Believe me it is very rewarding. I feel…honored that you want to join us. Please understand my concern though, we take our commitment very seriously, we cannot risk exposure. If you want to join us you must be serious about this."

"Carlisle, we are very serious, I swear to you. I have seen us with you in the future. I know it is meant to be." I promised, trying out a smile

Carlisle considered for a long moment.

"Welcome to the family, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and our daughter, for all intents and purposes, Rosalie."

I jumped up and gracefully danced forward to embrace Carlisle,

"Oh thank you, thank you."

Jasper shook hands with Carlisle, and kissed the hands of the ladies. I was jumping up and down, so happy that I'd finally found my place in the world, as I hugged Esme and Rosalie.

"Edward and Emmett are…"

Carlisle started to explain but I cut him off, "Are out hunting. Yes, they will be back in an hour."

Carlisle was fascinated with my…talent. He rambled on with sophisticated questions, but I was too jumpy to stay still and pay attention to them.

"Oh Carlisle, we have so much time to talk, what I want to know is which room can Jasper and I move into?"

"Well, let us give you a tour of the house first." suggested Esme.

Esme lead us up the grand winding stairs, with Carlisle following beside her, and Jasper and I bringing up the rear.

Rosalie remained in the living room. I didn't need to have Jasper's ability to sense her disliking and un-sureness of us.

We paused in front of a dark wood door.

"Who's room is this?" I asked

"Edward's" Esme answered serenely.

"It faces the East, I would love to see the view. May I go in?" I mused, having already seen the brilliant view in my mind

"Of course, Edward won't mind at all."

I swung the door open, and slowly walked in, trying to take in its beautiful presence as reluctantly as possible. I didn't want to be quick and miss something.

The walls were pale blue and there was a huge closet in the far corner. I went straight to the window. I opened it wide and stuck her head outside.

"This room has the best view." I stated

I smiled angelically and asked, "Do you think Edward would mind if I stole his room?"

I saw Rosalie appear at the doorway and glance at Esme, raising her eyebrow.

I decided to answer for myself. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples with my finger tips.

"No, no Edward won't mind at all."

"He will just throw a temper tantrum like the baby he is." Rosalie mumbled, and returned to the lower floor once again

Esme looked apologetic.

"Umm Alice, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, they were all nice enough to let us stay, let's not strain their hospitality." Jasper said quietly

"Oh, Edward will be upset for a little while but he likes me so he'll get over it."

"Alice…" he shook his head

"Relax Jasper." I smiled at the irony of the words.

"Edward and I are going to be great friends. Being here makes seeing that so much clearer."

I turned to Esme.

" Esme, I promise if Edward objects vehemently, we will take up residence in the garage. However, right now, I see Edward enjoying life immensely down there."

Esme looked unconvinced but seemed to decide that Edward could hold his own.

"Carlisle, if you don't mind, Jasper and I would like to hear all about you and your family." I added

"Well, Alice, Jasper, we have much to tell but how about we save the history for when the boys get back, which will be in…"

"Two minutes, thirty two seconds."

"Well, then, let's go wait out in the front porch," Esme suggested.

I noticed them come up to the cobblestone. They looked quite angry.

One held a fuchsia pink piece of cloth.

_**Reviews**_** are as good as getting to steal your new brother's bedroom with a great closet and view :D**


	7. Show And Tell

"Edward, Emmett, everything is okay." Carlisle shouted out to them.

Vicious snarling and hissing erupted as soon as they both spotted Jasper's scars.

"These are friends, Emmett." Carlisle informed the muscular, brawny one.

"What are your true intents?" Edward questioned Jasper, eyeing him seriously

"You hide them well." He mumbled after receiving no answer from Jasper

"Hi Edward!" I sang popping out from behind Jasper once again

I watched his eyebrows furrow as he stared me down. He turned to Carlisle.

"They're moving in?"

A mind reader? Excellent!

"Distrustful of us?" Edward scoffed. "You're the strangers here."

Did Jasper not trust Edward? Surely he must. He had to.

"Edward." Carlisle cautioned.

"Let's all go inside now."

Edward filed in last, after Emmett who was now having an almost silent conversation with Rosalie. Ah. So they were a couple. I hadn't been able to see that in my visions. How could I have been so blind? Now that I saw them, I couldn't believe I had seen them as siblings.

"Emmett, Edward." Carlisle began as we all sat in various positions around the room.

"This is Alice and Jasper."

I kept smiling at Emmett and Edward trying to assure them that we were safe. That all we wanted to do was participate in their humane life style.

"Let's give them a chance, Edward." Carlisle continued to return Edward's stare.

Edward surrendered and leaned back.

Carlisle turned to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, Emmett should hear the unbiased version, I think."

She scowled at him in response. I stifled a giggle, and Jasper smiled at me.

"Alright, Alice, Jasper, this is Edward and Emmett, please excuse their manners. We were not expecting company." Carlisle said quietly

"Now do you mind explaining that?" Carlisle said gesturing to the pink fabric in Edward's hand.

"Oh, I guess I forgot that in the forest, we changed not too far away." I smiled. I had forgotten about that. Had I ripped my sweater in the process of changing? Had I been that excited?

Edward was looking at Jasper curiously.

"Are you a mind reader?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"No way."

So that meant that I was right. Yes!

"You can tell what I'm thinking now? Right now?"

"Then why are your eyes red?" He asked smugly.

His head turned to the leader, "Oh," he said "I see."

"Ohhh so that's why you were such know-it-all, you made conversations very hard to understand," I said, piecing my visions together.

Edward's forehead creased, "A psychic? You saw that before it happened?"

"I see lots of things before they happen."

He stared at me reading my head, and I stared back trying to put as much information as possible in my head to make it easier for him to read.

"I see," he said eventually

"So now we can start the story telling." said Carlisle

He began, telling us about his early life, how he began his 'vegetarianism', how he created the others. It was all very interesting. I couldn't hold my excitement back. I squealed quietly in delight.

"So, now it is your turn." Carlisle said gesturing to Jasper

"Well, since Jasper's story started first, he can go then I will put my piece in. Okay? He has the most interesting story. I want to hear it again."

I looked at him waiting for him to begin. Everyone else turned expectantly to him as well.

Jasper began to tell his tale again. This time I ignored the story, for this time I did not fear that he had been in love with Maria. I stared at him. At his eyes. I watched the way his perfect lips moved as he talked. How he ran his fingers over a few of his scars while he talked about the south. I watched the corner of his lips silently turn down as he mentioned Charlotte and Peter. Did he regret leaving them? Did he miss them? Perhaps they had been closer then I'd originally thought.

It was truly amazing to read his face. His story had intrigued me before, but it was twice as good now. His eyes were calm for the calm parts, and the eyes seemed to tell his story as much as him. His eyes. His lips. He finally got to the part about the diner in Philadelphia. Now it was my turn.

I began my tale with what I remembered, which wasn't much. I told them about waking up cold and alone on a street. Abandoned. I saw the sympathy in their eyes. I continued on until I also got up to where we met at the diner.

"Jasper and I are very close now."

I smiled at Jasper, and he smiled back, though I realized he was relieved that I hadn't gone into detail about our intense yet sudden relationship.

I finally ended my story and flashed Jasper a smile. Then I moved on to convincing Edward that he would be okay if I moved into his room.

"Alice, come on be reasonable, I like my room, you couldn't possibly offer me anyplace that I would like better." he argued.

"I'm not asking you, Edward, I'm showing you."

I closed my eyes showing him my vision. The vision of him in his new room, and the vision of Jasper and I in his old one. The three of us all ecstatic.

"Really? Well then, that's something." He nodded in agreement

The Cullens were planning another hunting trip. It would be mine and Jasper's first hunt as "vegetarians".

"I remember my first time," Emmett began, putting his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "That bear put up a good fight…"

"Animals are much more fun than humans you know, humans are like…sitting ducks, animals, bears especially…fun." He grinned widely.

I laughed at Emmett's description of hunting. He made it sound so easy. So…fun. I hoped that Jasper would feel as comfortable with this lifestyle as I would be. As I knew I would be. I squeezed his hand trying to encourage him. I knew he would do the right thing. He could do it. I believed in him. I loved him.

**Please Give That New Review Button A Push & Try It Out :D**


	8. Chess, Anyone?

**I apologize, again, for lack of updates. RL has been kicking my butt lately, and I'm slowly trying to get back on track, which should get easier as school begins to wind down, up until I leave for camp for 4 weeks. So, here we go.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

Hunting was surprisingly easy. And as Emmett had promised it would be fun. All I had to do was zero in on my prey, and go.

My body did it naturally. It was not hard. And the animal blood tasted good. It wasn't as filling as human blood, but I didn't feel guilty afterwards either.

A reasonable compromise.

Jasper watched me hunt. Every time we went, he would hunt, and the he would watch me. Study me. Observe me.

Later one evening we sat in the house quietly entertaining ourselves.

Emmett was sitting on the floor leaning back onto the white sofa. Separating him and Rosalie was a chess board. They were already in play. I sat on the sofa behind Emmett, alternately watching the game and closing my eyes.

I enjoyed this coven. My coven. My family.

I silently mouthed Emmett's next moves to Rosalie. Rosalie was smiling deviously. Emmett was…confused.

" Wow babe, I thought you didn't like chess." Emmett mumbled

"I don't," she replied unassumingly.

"For someone who doesn't like it, you sure can play. When did you get so good? Last time, you ate your own pawn."

Emmett's king was so very near to being cornered.

"It's a mind thing, Emmett, I just set my mind to it." She said beaming up at me. I tried to muffle my laughter.

The game continued on. Emmett was oblivious to the fact that somehow Rosalie had suddenly become a "pro" at chess.

I heard the keys of a piano played. A soft melody continued afterwards, and I saw Jasper walk over to Edward. I quietly listened in on their conversation.

"Is that what you think I am, bitter?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, are you?" Jasper retorted

"No."

The music stopped, and I saw Edward leave the house. I quickly turned my attention to Rosalie, afraid of getting caught.

"Hey Jasper, you want to play some chess? " Emmett asked

"Sure." he replied

Rosalie chatted with me animatedly over at the window. Rosalie was telling me about her new Chrysler Highlander convertible. Rosalie was very excited about it.

"Checkmate." Jasper muttered.

Jasper sounded bored. I wished that I could entertain him. Then seeing what he was planning to do I smiled.

"You have any more chess sets?" Jasper asked.

" Yeah, a few actually, glass, wooden, ivory…gifts from Carlisle," he sighed.

"Well, let's play a little differently." Jasper suggested

The four chess boards lay in a square. Each player had doubled the amount of pieces usually used to play. Emmett rubbed his hands together impatiently as Jasper made up the rules.

" White plays first, pawns cannot double jump but knights can. There can be no castling, unless it is straight across to the other board…."

"And both kings must be in check within ten squares of each other." he added.

And then they began to play.

Rosalie and I went over to watch us but I did not attempt to help him.

After the first hour, Emmett and Jasper had gathered quite a crowd. Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat across from them and were watching intently. Even Edward, who had now returned, was standing in the corner watching. The game was very close, Emmett had nine of Jasper's pieces and Jasper had six of his…but that included one of Emmett's queens.

The match was cut short when Esme announced that the 'teenagers' had to go to school, to keep up appearances and all that. Carlisle was going to work and it would just be me, Esme and Jasper at home until the rest returned.

"We'll finish this later, and don't move any pieces while we are gone." Emmett warned.

"Alice, later today, you should play Edward, that would be a most interesting pairing," said Carlisle.

I stared at him confused, so he elaborated.

"A mind reader and a psychic, I wonder who will win."

Even Edward seemed interested.

"Yes, we'll do that later." he smiled


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

To those of you who are still awaiting updates and/or news from me, I am SO SO SO sorry. Recently, I've been pretty sick, and I've been back and forth to the doctors for several things. I appreciate all the PMs and emails asking me if I was alright, and I am. I hate to include an author note in any of my stories, but I didn't want to lose any of you guys, and I wanted to let you all know that I am NOT on hiatus and I will be updating again soon. Usually being sick is the perfect time for me to update, but I had strict doctor's orders to go to school, come home and take a nap, wake up to do homework and go to bed. I wasn't doing after school activities, sports and so on, but I'm back now. I'm working on getting updates out this week, and finishing almost all of my stories up, so I can finally post all the stories that I've been dying to get up for you guys.

I've also got an upcoming story that's a collaboration between myself and **GemmaRobyn** (previously ElectroGem, who wrote Everything's Not Lost ). There are quite a few other one-shots and stories waiting on my laptop to be posted, so I will try to get updates back and running as soon as I can. **I will, however be on a four week hiatus from July 28****th**** until August 23****rd****, which is when I will be at sleep away camp. I will keep writing while I'm away, but the updates themselves won't be typed up and published until my return.**

I apologize again for the lack of updates, and thank each and every one of you that are sticking with me and reviewing. You're all awesome!

To see the titles and summaries of my new upcoming stories and all other info head on over to my website **www (dot) How Opposed Are You To Grand Theft Auto (dot) webs (dot) com **[Just remove the spaces and place a period where the (dot) is.]

You can also check out my character blog, where you can find the background on stories, and get the extra insight on all of my original and all human characters.

**www (dot) 911 turbo writer (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

If you have any other comments, questions, concerns, suggestions or anything else you can think of, feel free to send me an email:

**Simply Jazzed Never Dazzled Gmail (dot) com**


	10. A Roll Through The Garden

**I am so sorry for lack of updates! I was sick for a long time, but after that I have no excuse except for laziness and writer's block. I'm hoping to get a lot more updates out over the summer, starting now, until I leave for camp. I hope some of you are still left. Please, please drop a review :D**

After Esme had shown us her blueprints and past projects, she left Jasper and I alone. All alone.

I was pretty sure that this was our first time alone since we had met the Cullens.

"What did you do to make Edward give us this room?" Jasper asked

I laughed and gave him a sheepish grin.

"It was just luck, really." I admitted, "After I threw all of his things out, Esme decided to extend the lower floor to make him a new room on the Western side with more shelving for his record collection. She obviously is trying very hard not to think of it around him. All I had to do was show him his new room in my head. He'll pretend to be surprised." I smiled up at him again.

I traced a pattern on the railing of the balcony. I was pretending to look at the forest when actually, I was using my peripheral vision to watch Jasper watch me.

I smiled to myself, happiness flowing through me. His eyes swept across me, examining me with innocent curiosity. I moved my fingers from the railing and began to play with my skirt. He took my hand and looked into my eyes with true sincerity. He smiled at me, and seemed to breathe in my scent. I tried to read his face. It was thoughtful. He was thinking about something. Re-calling. Reflecting.

I deliberated with myself. Was now the time? The time to think my thoughts out loud? Yes.

"I love you." I whispered

He pulled my face towards him and pressed his lips against mine.

I hesitated, not sure how to take his action. I made my decision quickly. The kiss was soft at first, but the intensity increased and it became more urgent and passionate. The kiss increased in roughness, and we slammed into the railing which gave way, and then we fell. I'd forgotten how strong the two of us were.

I clutched his shirt as we fell, and made sure that it was still in my grasp as we hit the ground with a soft, muffled thud.

"Alice?" Esme called

She was probably coming outside to see what had made that noise. She laughed as she caught sight of us, lying on top of each other in the dirt.

"Ooooh!" she cooed," That is absolutely adorable!"

I smiled in reply, and rolled off of Jasper and lay there beside him.

"I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to help me with a new project." She smiled, "I'm going to extend the Western side today, make a new bedroom for Edward. I was _very_ careful, he has no idea." She said proudly

I flashed Jasper a guilty look. He did have an idea, actually. He patted my head, and flashed me a comforting smile. Esme was oblivious to our little exchange. She continued.

"So, I was going into town to get some materials. I thought I could get you two some things to personalize you room. What color paint?"

"Bright pink!" I replied on impulse

Then, I looked over at Jasper and decided to change my mind.

"Well it is _our _room, what do you think?"

Bright pink was a little humiliating for a grown man's room. I had answered on impulse, excited since I'd never had a room of my own before, but this wasn't mine, it was ours. I pursed my lips as I considered. He obviously didn't mind what color it was painted. But bright pink was a little…

"That's fine." He assured me

"Okay." I said adjusting my first thought, "Pale pink. Shell pink."

"Anything else you need for your room?" she asked

Jasper lifted me off of the ground, and brushed the dirt off of myself with sincere care.

"No, that's all. Thank you, Esme. For everything."

She was like the mother I never had. Well, I'm sure at one point I did have one, but something told me that she had never loved me as much as Esme already did. I knew Jasper shared my same thoughts about her. She was good. Pure. Perfect.

"It's quite alright, my dears. So, will you help me with Edward's room?" she asked with a pleading smile

"Of course!" I sang

How could I not? I would do anything for her.

Jasper nodded as well.

"Okay. Let me show you where to start…" she mused, trying to figure out how to explain what she needed to be done.

I cut her off. It was the least I could do to help.

"Prepare the floor for covering, break down the wall and get all of the debris out."

"Amazing." She murmured, "That saves us some time. You can get started, then."

We followed Esme into the house and listened to her as she explained what she needed us to do, even though I already knew what her intentions were. Then, Esme left to get whatever supplies she needed, and Jasper and I walked into what would be Edward's room and began.

I began examining the floor for any problems that would make laying down carpeting difficult. Jasper began to pulverize the wall. I began to clean up the masses of gravel that fell to the floor. We worked efficiently together.

I cleaned up the last of the gravel. Jasper took my hand and pulled me up from the floor. He kissed my hand. I smiled, and flushed from embarrassment internally.

I let my curious eyes examine his body swiftly. I quickly returned my gaze to his eyes, but I was sure that he had noticed. He pulled me into a tight hug, and I sighed in contentment. In his arms I felt safe, like nothing could ever touch me.

"I want to try something." I said pulling away from him

I sat on the floor and motioned for him to do the same.

"What do you want to do, love?"

Love?

Love.

I sighed again. My Jasper. He was perfect. I returned my thoughts to what I wanted to do.

"I want to try to _resist_ you."

He pondered that for a moment.

"Well, I think it's irresistible, but if you want to try anyway…What do I do?"

"I want you to make me sad, but I'm going to try to be happy." I instructed him

I tried my best to concentrate. I closed my eyes. The sadness overwhelmed me at first, but then I felt the excitement grow inside me.

"I did it!" I exclaimed in disbelief

He nodded and smiled at me patronizingly.

"Oh." I said, my face falling as I realized what he had done

He had made me happy on purpose. I hadn't resisted him after all.

"I _will _win." I warned him as I climbed into his lap and rested my face between his neck and his shoulder. I breathed in his scent, and closed my eyes.

We stayed like that until Esme appeared in the doorway.

"I had the truck drop everything off at the end of the driveway."

We headed out to the driveway and carried everything in. It took three trips, but we managed to get everything inside in record timing. After all of the supplies were in the room I began to cut the carpet. Esme mixed the mortar and Jasper began laying the bricks in stacks from the ground up to reach the second floor.

"So tell me about you two." Esme said, smiling at me, "I mean we are family now. I need to know you better."

I couldn't help laughing out of nervousness and excitement.

"Oh, Esme, and then you're going to gush over our stories tonight with Carlisle."

"Well then, I can't help it if I like love stories. And true ones are even better. Rosalie and Emmett have one of the most touching histories, don't you agree?"

"Yes, yes." I agreed

"You should hear Emmett tell the story, it makes me want to cry. Believe it or not, he is such a softie." She laughed

Emmett a softie. Hmm.

"What about Edward?" I asked

"Ah, Edward. He worries me so." She sighed, "Of all of my children, he is the only one who has not found someone that makes his existence worthwhile. I feel so helpless, I can't fix his solitude. He knows this and he tries to hide it, always trying to make me happy." She shook her head, "But I still hear him playing the finale of Don Giovanni."

I pitied Edward. I finally understood him, and I felt just horrid for Esme. To not be able to help your son.

We applied the dry wall to the inside and assembled a series of shelves onto the walls. I rolled out the perfectly cut burgundy carpet. We then painted the walls blue.

Jasper moved the furniture in, and stepped back to let Esme and I adjust it.

Esme and I shifted the desk, the couch and the table into various positions, and then watched me as I fitted the mahogany door into the handmade doorway.

"Esme, what are these things?" I heard Jasper ask

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. I picked out some things for your room as well. The paint is over there. I'll help you two organize and paint the room." She promised

"Come on, Alice." Jasper said taking my hand, and leading me into our new bedroom

**There you have it. Some little Jasper/Alice flirting and alone time (; Nothing too crazy, remember, they're both new at this.**

**Reviews are better than rolling around in the dirt with Jasper. Well, actually…**


	11. Home At Last

I was enjoying our new life with the Cullens. Jasper was too, and that made me happy. As difficult as it would be, if he was truly unhappy, I would pick up and leave.

Edward continued teaching me to play the piano. Perhaps to make up for him winning our chess match? Jasper got a kick out of watching me fumble my way through the easy exercises. I had trouble with the chords because of my petite hands. Jasper would stand in the doorway and chuckle at me. Not wanting to break my concentration, I would quickly spin around on the small bench and stick my tongue out at him.

Edward was like the brother I'd never had. Well, maybe I had a brother once, I wasn't sure. But Edward understood me, and I no longer felt alone. He spoiled me silly. Little, tangible relics from his human days. Shiny knick knacks, and cute charms.

Today Rosalie had decided that we needed to bond. And sister bonding meant shopping. We danced from store to store. She cooed over how I looked in everything I picked out. I continuously complimented her as well. I couldn't get over her astonishing beauty.

After getting some things for ourselves, we decided to shop for the rest of the family. Mainly, Emmett and Jasper.

We returned to the house with arms full of shopping bags. I ran up to my room and began to lay my new things out on our bed. I pulled out hats and scarves and gloves and shoes. And then I hung up all of my new dresses. I took the few remaining bags back downstairs. Rosalie joined me shortly after. She dragged Emmett out of the room to coax him into trying on something. I turned my attention to Jasper, whom I had instructed to get into a suit. I hopped up onto a small stool so that I could reach his neck.

"Hold out your arms." I instructed as I tied the tie as neatly and precisely as I could

"Emmet, If you think that you'll be getting any tonight or any other night for that matter, you will make sure that I have my fun first." Rosalie threatened

I tried my best to keep my giggling contained, but my lips turned up in the corners.

Emmett walked in and I released the laugh I had been trying so hard to hold in. Everyone else in the room joined in as well.

"Aw, Rose. This is humiliation to last a lifetime." He complained

He reached for a towel to wrap around himself.

"What are you talking about? These are what the Olympic swimmers are wearing now. They're called Speedos."

Rosalie was trying her best to stay serious. I however, was not succeeding keeping up the charade. Edward was laughing uncontrollably. I fought my hardest not to let any more giggles escape my lips. I clutched Jasper's collar and fiddled with it for support. I decided to have a little fun.

"Edward, don't you laugh. You are up next." I warned him, a demonic smile on my face

He quieted himself, his face now stricken with fear. He was going to make a run for him. As he stood to head for the door I sprung from the stool and jumped onto his back. I clawed at his shoulders, refusing to be shaken off.

"Help me, Rose!" I giggled

She joined me and together we were able to pin him down to the floor. Edward shot a pleading glance at Jasper and then at Emmett.

"Sorry man, but I can't side against Rose. You think I'd be wearing this plastic wrap if she didn't have the bargaining chips?" Emmet said, excusing himself from helping Edward

He continued to look at Jasper pleadingly. I narrowed my eyes at Jasper until he raised his arms in surrender.

"Guess it's your turn to play dress up." He laughed

"I'm quite fine shopping for myself you know." Edward protested

"Oh come on Edward, be fun, please." I begged.

I used all of my concentration to make myself look sad. I felt bad having Jasper feel that, but I had things that needed to be done. I batted my eye lashes, and put out my lower lip.

"Oh no, Alice, that works only on Jasper." Edward laughed.

"Do I really?" Edward asked, apparently responding to a thought in Jasper's head

"Rosalie, next time Emmett is planning a prank, I won't tell you. In fact, I will help him plan a really good one." Edward warned.

Rosalie backed off at once.

"You're so boring Edward," she muttered.

He stood slowly, and I dropped to the ground, but kept a steady hold on him.

"Come on Edward, for me, please. Please, please, please…please Edward."

"Let me out of this Alice, and I will teach you to play Chopsticks."

"Fine." I huffed

He had gotten me. I really wanted to learn how to play chopsticks. Edward threw me a smirk.

"Nothing we do will work." I complained to Rosalie

I turned my attention back to Jasper.

"This shirt looks great on you, Jasper." I mumbled, as I adjusted the sleeves

"Aren't you having fun?" I asked, after he let out an exasperated sigh

I buttoned up the shirt and played with the collar again.

"I'm just glad you didn't get me a Speedo." He said

"Who said I didn't?"

I laughed out loud at the expression on Jasper's face. I put my arms around his neck to try and comfort him.

"I'm just joking Jasper." I lied

I shot Edward a glance. He gave me a half smile, telling me that my message had been received.

I spun Jasper around.

"There. You look gorgeous." I cooed

I kissed the tip of my two long fingers and pressed them to his cool, soft lips. He stroked my palm in return.

"Are you sure you don't want a Speedo?" I asked as quietly and seductively as I could

He laughed.

"Very sure, my love,"

I noticed the newspaper in Edward's hands. I concentrated on the stock figures and charts in my head.

"Parker Brothers are going up." I informed him

"That's very convenient." Edward mumbled, "I have some stock there already but I think I'll go buy some more."

I smiled, glad that now in life I wasn't a menace, I was useful. And loved.


	12. Decisions, Decisions

All of the "children" were at school, Carlisle was at work, and Esme was busy restoring a home just out of town. I had Jasper all to myself.

We were sitting on the floor watching my favorite animated series. Mickey Mouse. A series about a talking mouse in the cutest outfit ever, and his love interest in the even cuter, Minnie. I was watching the TV, and trying my best to hide my smile as I realized that Jasper was watching me. Since he was already focused on me I decided to ask him. I turned my head to him, and adjusted my position.

"Jasper" I said, excitement rising within me

I was sure he could feel the excitement boiling inside of me, but he answered casually.

"Hmmm"

"Do you think we could get a dog?" I smiled

"You want a dog?" he asked, astonished at my request

He made no attempt to hide his surprise.

"Yes, and we will name him Pluto. I want a big one, like a Great Dane." I blurted

I sat there waiting for his decision. But my mind told me before he had a chance to. I frowned, upset at his decision. What was the problem with a dog?

"Alice… I don't think we can."

And I knew that no matter what I did, he wouldn't budge from his choice.

"I can see that it won't happen no matter what I do but I just… don't know _why._" I murmured

"Alice…a dog wouldn't - well, animals in general, wouldn't like being around us. They have an instinct that tells them that we are dangerous. They would never trust us."

Oh.

Oh! Well that wasn't fair at all then. Pluto deserved a nice home with little children, people, real people, who wouldn't scare him. I sympathized for the dog that never was.

"Oh, well, if Pluto won't like us then." I sighed, "he would probably run away anyway."

I rummaged through my head with the hope of finding a different outcome. My brows furrowed in concentration. Jasper lifted his index finger and smoothed my eyebrows apart, breaking my meditation. I gave him a small smile.

Suddenly, cheerfulness flooded my system. I sighed.

"What?" he innocently

Too innocently.

"Really Jazz, do you call that subtle?"

He wrapped his arms around me and burrowed himself in my spiky hair. I felt him breathe in my scent and sigh with contentment and happiness. It thrilled me that I could make him happy. As comfortable as I was right here in this moment, I wanted to be able to see his eyes. His face. I pressed my lips to a silver crescent on his neck. It worked. He let go just enough so that I could see his glorious face.

He slowly, timidly, raised his hand and traced his fingertips lightly across my cheek. I closed my eyes, and relaxed. As his fingers danced across the surface of my skin, I felt all tension leave my body. His hand moved to the back of my neck. He stroked it with care and sincerity. He laid my back on the floor, leaning in to kiss me.

I let the kiss start out innocently enough, leaving my hands at my sides. But my plan was foiled. I wanted more. In a snap decision, my fingers grabbed his curls, and I forced the kiss harder, and added power to it. The innocence gone. I had to stop before this went to far. Jasper sensed this and immediately stopped. He kissed my neck, my throat, and my jaw. I wanted him so much. Right here and right now. What was I doing? He would sense what I felt. I pushed the teensy bit of restraint I had left to the core of my mind. He got the message.

I looked at him. Well, his eyes. I couldn't help it. I leaned in and kissed him once more. Then I lay myself across his broad chest and tried to calm my breathing. I had to stop this. I had to.

"So what are we going to do today?"he asked after a long period of silence.

"Oh! I found a book in Carlisle's library that you will like, I'll be right back," I remembered

I skipped off to Carlisle's study, climbing up onto his desk to reach the book as a vision came storming into my view.

_Jasper reached underneath the couch. He felt around for something and pulled out the crumpled black bag that lay in the dust. His face filled with confusion as the contents emerged on the floor. What? He asked _

I jumped off of the desk leaving the book on the shelf. I ran into the living room.

"No, no, Jasper." I cried

But what was done was done. The contents of the bag fell onto the floor. He held up the bright red article of clothing with a look of confusion sprayed across his face.

"A Speedo?" he asked

"Rosalie bought an extra one for Emmett." I muttered and snatched it out of his hands.

He chuckled softly at how annoyed I was feeling.

"Alice, why were you late?" he asked

I glanced at him, curious at what he was getting at. He elaborated for me.

"Why did you not reach me in time to stop me from finding the bag?"

"Because you weren't going to look under the couch before." I answered quickly, remembering seeing him about to do something else. I couldn't re-call what. "Why did you look under the couch?"

"I was going for the remote."

"See, you only just decided to do something with the television and so I only just got the vision. By that time you already invaded Emmett's privacy." I explained.

Only when something was decided. Wait, did that mean that my visions were based on decisions? Jasper seemed to realize this at the same time that I did. I could swear I could have seen a little smirk on his face.


End file.
